For Better or Worse
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Crappy title. Summary: It had been a rather innocent comment, made because Tehama had been asking when the brain and the heart were ever going to realize they were perfect together. They’d had no idea it would end up coming true.


Kind of a crappy title, but it was what came to mind.

Wrote it between 9:45 PM and 11:00 PM August 21st, 2007. In a notebook. Typed it up the next morning.

Anyway, I was thinking about Fillmore fics and "When pigs fly" popped into my head, the title of and line from one of OrionWolf's fics. I got to thinking about other lines I could use in place of that if I ever used the idea, and then started writing. A lot. Ended up being two and a half notebook pages, which surprised me. o.o

So, thanks to OrionWolf—hope you don't mind my using your idea!

**Nothing belongs to me**. Except maybe the "when" phrase.

* * *

"Me and Fillmore?" Ingrid scoffed. "Right. Maybe when O'Farrell robs a bank."

It had been a rather innocent comment, made because Tehama had been asking when the brain and the heart were ever going to realize they were perfect together. They'd had no idea it would end up coming true.

Now, six years after the comment had been made, the dynamic duo were more than friends, and it was all thanks to O'Farrell. Granted, it had been stupid of him to try and rob a bank, but it _had_ brought the old team back together to relive old memories—and create new ones.

As soon as Police Chief Vallejo had heard about Danny's (attempted?) robbery-in-progress, he'd called his friends from Middle School, convincing them to help him stop the Irish photographer from making the biggest mistake of his life.

They'd arrived soon after their respective phone calls, having stayed near X—and Vallejo, though they thought he didn't suspect—because of the memories, and probably each other, as neither had wanted to leave after graduating High School.

It had been Ingrid he'd called first, remembering her special relationship with Danny. And Vallejo knew as well as anybody that if there was one person on the planet who was best suited to help Ingrid out on this case, it was Fillmore. They had both treated Danny sort of as a younger brother, so if anybody could convince the kids to stop (and figure out why he was robbing a bank in the first place), he figured it ought to be the best of the best.

Soon after Ingrid had arrived, out of breath from apparently running the whole way from home, Fillmore had appeared, surprise written all over his face. But he'd chuckled as he and Ingrid grinned at each other, declaring, "Been a while, huh, Third?"

"Only two months, five days, one hour and about five minutes," Ingrid had returned, and Fillmore's grin had widened. "Were you counting the days until we met again?"

"Something like that." Her expression turning serious, Ingrid had looked at Vallejo. "So, what's up, Chief?"

He'd explained it as quickly as possible, wanting them to get Danny out as fast they could, then watched as they'd entered the bank, returning only ten minutes later with an exhausted-looking O'Farrell between them, grins on their faces as they'd walked over to him.

"I always knew there was something more between you two. Any monkey could see you were made for each other," he'd said as another officer had led O'Farrell, who was saying something about the tripod making him do it, to a cruiser, and Ingrid and Fillmore had exchanged glances and looked back at him, Fillmore asking Ingrid, "What was it you told Tehama a few years back? About you and me?"

Ingrid had blushed, her grin sheepish. "Maybe when O'Farrell robs a bank."

Vallejo's jaw had dropped, somebody had snapped a picture with O'Farrell's almost-forgotten camera, and a week later, Vallejo had received an invitation to Fillmore (Cornelius) and Ingrid's wedding, a note on the bottom exclaiming, "Thanks for the reminder, O'Farrell!"

And now Vallejo, Anza, Tehama, and O'Farrell (who had been given community service hours and been allowed to be the wedding photographer as part of the deal, thanks to the fact it was a relative of Tehama's who'd been the judge) were sitting with Ingrid and Fillmore's families, most of them clapping and whistling as the brain and the heart were "United for good—excuse me, for better or worse," Ariella grinned. "Which they can already handle beautifully, having been partners in crime-fighting for so long."

* * *

O.o Just over 600 words. Kay, no more pattern. XP

Oh, and to clear a few things up, the last time Fillmore and Ingrid saw each other was random. It was gonna be a few years, like graduation, but they live sorta close (neither went far from Vallejo, you know), so I decided months would be better.

**_EDIT (11/25/07): Nope, not in high school. I decided she said it in seventh grade._**

And Danny's tripod thing? 'Member the episode with Leo, Masterstroke of Malevolence? Danny gets annoyed that they replace him with a tripod for the day. Thought maybe I could use that. Pretend it finally got to him. xD


End file.
